


Night

by Hafl



Category: Malory Towers - Enid Blyton
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 01:18:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/644937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hafl/pseuds/Hafl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>June has trouble falling asleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night

_I won't be able to fall asleep like this_ , thought June. Felicity's mere presence had always made her more sensitive, but compared to feeling Felicity snuggle against her and feeling Felicity's breathing, it was almost like nothing at all. There was no question of falling asleep ever again.

The bedroom was almost completely silent; the only sound that June could hear was the sound of Felicity's breath. Soon, June realised that her own breath slowly synchronised with Felicity's, calm and even, as if June too, was sleeping.

Was Felicity asleep? She had to be, everything seemed like she was. Yet, June would seem as if she were sleeping to any outside observer, so maybe Felicity was awake as well. Maybe she was even thinking the same thoughts as June. However, whatever the case, June did not want to take the chance and wake Felicity up.

This moment, this very moment of indescribable feeling, that was part intense closeness and part loneliness, was incredibly precious to June. She did not want to share it, not even with Felicity and even if she did try to share it, the moment would be lost. However, as she thought that, June felt Felicity squirm a little. She rolled over, coming face to face with Felicity and seeing in the gloom that Felicity's eyes were half-open. She _was_ awake.

"Can't sleep?" mumbled Felicity. She must have woken up only moments ago.

"I'm fine," said June quietly, "Go back to sleep."

"Right," said Felicity and gave June a quick kiss before closing her eyes with a smile on her face.

June also felt herself smiling, as she closed her eyes. This time, she had no trouble falling asleep.


End file.
